


Family Fun Time At The Beach But Newton Is An Overprotective Dad

by Chummy_Chum_Chum



Category: LittleBigPlanet
Genre: AYCGTN substory, But I already designed Stichet so idk, I guess this has spoilers for AYCGTN, I made this for a writing contest related to summer on Amino and wanted to share here, Idk if I wanna make it canon, Kinda, Short, Yeah Sack and Newt have a kid, Yes I started writing again, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chummy_Chum_Chum/pseuds/Chummy_Chum_Chum
Summary: A little rushed but this was fun :)Hope you enjoy this little one shot!
Relationships: Sackboy/Newton Pud
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Family Fun Time At The Beach But Newton Is An Overprotective Dad

Sackboy smiled as the water flowed gracefully through the gaps in his fingers as he put his hand into the ocean, happy that he was finally able to take his family on a nice little day trip to the beach.

It took a lot of work to get Newton to agree to this, he hates sand-

“This is awful! Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to wash all this -disgusting- sand out of our clothes?! We could've had a much nicer time back home tinkering in our nice, air-conditioned garage, WITHOUT SAND!” 

Sackboy sighed as he took his hand out of the water, looking at his other as he complained to their son, Stichet, about how much he hated the beach-

This will not do, Sackboy thought as he walked over to the two sitting on a beach towel.

Once he got there he stared down as his partner with a look in his eye that basically said ‘You better not ruin this for our son Newton.’

That stare alone made Newton gulp and cower down, rendering the chatterbox of a sackperson unable to speak for a moment out of embarrassment.

Flustered, the lightbulb mumbled a quiet “Sorry,” making Sackboy smile and grab his hand, dragging him upright from his previous sitting position with a gasp-

The older-yet-shorter creationist grabbed hold of Newton's hands, looking into his eyes with a large smile before looking down at their son, their everything.

Newton understood completely. After so many years he could understand his partner’s actions as if they were actual words, even if he didn't use his tap language. Others would probably be very confused by what Sackboy had wanted, but not Newton-

‘Let’s make this a fun day for Stichet.’

Newton smiled back, a soft smile as he looked at his son.

He looks so much like Sackboy. Short stature, brown woolen fabric, and big button eyes, but his eyes were blue, like Newton's grandmother, and his head, instead of being brown fabric like Sackboy’s, was a glowing yellow.

The couple had never seen anything like it before.

The boy was old enough to run around now, and he was even able to say a few words, much to both Newton's and Sackboy's surprise. 

Stichet also had Newton's curly purple hair, which was absolutely adorable in Sackboy's eyes, he loved to play with it all the time, much to the boy’s disliking.

Newton shook himself out of his thoughts when he was tapped on the shoulder by Sackboy, who was holding Stichet’s hand and looking at him curiously-

“Oh! My apologies, I got lost in thought for a moment-” Newton laughed awkwardly.

Sackboy smiled, then looked towards the ocean, then back at Newton,

‘You coming with?’

Newton smiled, his hatred of the beach melting away from him.

“Of course, dear chums.”

Stichet let go of Sackboy’s hand, running up to his father with his little arms in the air, asking to be picked up-

“Papa!” He giggled, wiggling his fingers and standing on his tippy toes.

And oh, who was Newton to just leave his little boy hanging?

So he picked up the toddler and put him on his shoulders, cherishing his laughter as he held his soulmate’s hand and they walked hand in hand towards the grand, vast ocean-

Once they got there Newton gently put Stichet back onto the sandy ground, but almost immediately as the youngster tried to run into the water Newton swiftly snatched him up, much to his dismay.

Newton's bulb glowed brightly in distress for a moment, but not without notice from Sackboy, who put his hand on Newton's shoulder questioningly.

“I-I...Um..Are we sure this is a good idea? W-what if something happens? Maybe this was a bad idea-”

Sackboy sighed in understanding. Ever since Captain Pud’s death Newton had been overly protective over everybody, especially his family members.

But maybe even more especially Stichet.

Sackboy hugged Newton tenderly before taking hold of his son and taking him away from Newton, who whimpered slightly.

Sackboy put Stichet onto the ground again and held his hand tightly. He looked Newton into his eyes-

‘Trust me. Please?’

Newton took a deep breath. “O-okay, let's try this again, shall we? Let's just keep a close eye on him, and no going too far-” 

Sackboy nodded, effectively causing Newton to stop rambling, and the small family began to play in the ocean, Newton's fears being forgotten.

At least for now, anyways.

As the sun began to set, Sackboy and Newton set up a small campfire, they were gonna leave and go back home to Stichem Manor soon. Nana Pud didn't want to come with them, she'd wanted them to have their fun, she said she was getting old and felt she would dampen the mood. She said she would have dinner ready for them though, and was excited to hear all about their day when they came back.

“Bye-bye Nana!” Stichet yelled excitedly when the three began to leave, leaving a large smile on Nana’s face.

That boy was the light of her day.

Oh how Captain Pud would've loved him to bits-

The three sat cuddled up on a log next to the fire, smiles on their faces and ice cream in their hands.

“You know,” Newton started, getting his son’s attention, “My father’s favorite ice cream flavor was rocky road too, when I was younger he would have mountains of it in the refrigerator!”  
Stichet laughed, and Newton continued-

“He would've spoiled the death out of you.” He chuckled, “You're actually so much like him-  
My Papa was an adventurer, much like you're other grandfather.” Sackboy looked at the two and smiled, he'd already finished his ice cream and was just listening to his boys bond. 

“The two actually worked together once! They made maps for the entirety of planet Bunkum! You would've really liked him-” 

Newton stopped talking once he noticed he was rambling yet again, and his bulb glowed a little brighter in embarrassment.

But his attitude completely changed when Stichet’s bright blue eyes glew up and he exclaimed, “Tell me more Papa!” with a wide smile-

And it was at that point that Newton realized this day trip wasn't so bad after all.

So they spent the rest of their time at the beach talking about the many adventures of Captain Pud.

~The End~


End file.
